custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bumblebee5253
MOCpages Hello. I've been watching your recent edits lately and, as an administrator of this site, I feel compelled to advise you to consult the Wikia Manuel of Style. It will help a lot with your editing. Currently, your story Pain - "Story of Suffering" both has an unacceptable title and is in danger of being deleted for lack of bytes. Also, please refrain from linking to MOCpages so frequently. CBW does not act as a bridge to your account there and you should not link to individual chapters of your story on a different website. Post the content here or do not post it at all. Sincerely, Regardless, your pages are currently in quite a sorry state. I advise you to find a way around this problem in the near future. In the meantime I'm going to put Stub templates on them. Unless they reach the minimum requirement dictated by out editing policy within a month they will be deleted. Okay, sorry. What should I do? I'll probably put them together, at least. I still can't figure out how to do some things..... Bumblebee5253 (talk) 01:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Jake Hello, old friend. The CBW page guidelines are a bit strict -- you ought to read the Manual of Style and Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Policy/Layout Guide. I can help you rewrite them later if you want. ----Stormjay Rider 01:04, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Ah, thank you! Some reliable help, yes, do what you must without deleting the content I have added (well, try). The page doesn't meet standard American English Grammatical standards?! Okay, only a little angry now.... Bumblebee5253 (talk) 01:07, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Jake Is it good now? And how was mine bad and this one http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Freak good? -_- . Also, how do I add pictured to templates? And how do I make galleries? Bumblebee5253 (talk) 02:58, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Jake Why have you got an entire chapter of your story on his page? Because of this: "Also, please refrain from linking to MOCpages so frequently. CBW does not act as a bridge to your account there and you should not link to individual chapters of your story on a different website. Post the content here or do not post it at all." Your quote, it says "Post the content here or do not post it at all", so I did. And because it's part of his history, why not? Bumblebee5253 (talk) 04:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Jake Create a separate page for the story chapter and leave the character page purely biographical. Okay, I'm going to recreate the page "Pain - Story of Suffering", I hope that title's okay, if not, could you tell me one related that would approve? I'm going to add the chapter and future chapters to it, and maybe some other small things. Bumblebee5253 (talk) 16:36, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Jake Also, please only reply on others' talk pages. It's easier for us to notice that way. ----Stormjay Rider 17:11, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Also, a few words on Jamus' backstory: Av-Matoran aren't born, they're created artificially. Matoran don't have a normal life cycle from childhood to elderhood either. ----Stormjay Rider 20:37, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Bricklink stuff Alright, I think you'll like this. This store I found, Lion's Den, has at least four Golden Kanohi, two of the Tohunga, all six of the Turaga, and, to boot, it's in California, so it's in the same state as you. It shouldn't take long at all for you to receive your order! Just be careful not to spend too much there. Just stick to the parts you need for your collection or MOCs, and you'll be fine. MatoranIrik (talk) 01:40, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a ton man, this is awesome! Bumblebee5253 (talk) 03:20, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Jake Thanks, man! That is my real birthday, but my birthday is undoubtedly more awesomesauce than anyone else's simply because it is mine, and because I'm not able to help topple my country's government at my current age. :P McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Twinkiecraft used to be my modern warfare server. I quit MInecraft, though. Play with me on Hearthstone instead! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 What are the pages in question? On the Janus page I'm just seeing one huge wall of text with quotation marks spread and informal language littered all over the place. Needs a major rewrite. This is a formal article, so no slang like there's, that's, he's etc. For you Pain - Story of Jamus aside from the awful title (come on, what kind of kid wants to read a story titled Pain?), I'm seeing quotes being spoken on the same line, so there are paragraphing issues. Additionally, you are frequently using bold text at the end of every paragraph or two. Get rid of it. You have two days.